This invention relates to an apparatus and corresponding method for managing resources on a network.
Network devices, such as routers, switches, and switching routers, direct packet traffic to its intended destination on the network. These devices, however, can become bottlenecks if they do not have sufficient resources (e.g., bandwidth) to accommodate the packet traffic. In such cases, packets can be lost or delayed, resulting in a degradation in the quality of service (QoS) of the network.
Devices currently exist which determine the available bandwidth on a network and which regulate packet traffic accordingly. These devices, however, determine the available bandwidth of the network as a whole, and not the available bandwidth of individual devices on the network. As a result, the QoS of the network is not necessarily improved. Other methods, which are able to allocate the bandwidth of individual devices, are not scalable.
In general, in one aspect, the invention is directed to allocating resources on a network. A request for reservation of network resources is received. The reservation includes a destination address on the network. Resources on network devices on a path to the destination address are allocated to accommodate the reservation if the network devices have sufficient resources to accommodate the reservation.
This aspect may include one or more of the following features. The network devices on the path to the destination address are determined. A map of a topology of the network is constructed and stored in memory. The network devices are determined and the resources are allocated by referencing the map. The map is constructed periodically to account for changes in the topology of the network.
This aspect also may include determining if the network service reservation is permitted based on an identity of a transferor, and allocating the resources if it is determined that the reservation is permitted. Resources are not allocated if it is determined that the reservation is not permitted. Filters are installed on the network devices to allocate the resources.
Data is received indicating a time that the resources are to be activated. The filters are installed at the time that the resources are to be activated. Resources are allocated on the network devices for different classes of service on the network. The different classes of service are defined in data packets to be transmitted over the network. The resources include bandwidth of devices on the network.
This aspect may also include determining if the destination address is along a path having greater than a predetermined amount of bandwidth. Resources are allocated or not allocated based on whether the path has greater than a predetermined amount of bandwidth. The resources may be allocated by communicating with the network devices using a protocol such as COPS/PR (Common Open Policy Service—Provisioning)
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, including the claims and drawings.